


The Prince Consort

by GoodbyeBlueMonday (orphan_account)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad reflects on all the ways his life has changed, since he said yes to Yuuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince Consort

Conrart Weller had come to expect a certain kind of life. He knew he'd always be close to the court, as the son of a former Maoh, but he'd never be able to achieve the same status as his full-Demon brothers. No, he could only hope to be a leader in the army, and a bodyguard of the new Maoh whom he had helped usher into the world, by giving him Julia's soul. He'd never truly be a noble, at least not in Shin Makoku.

Yet, all that had changed with the arrival of the new Maoh, himself half-human in spite of being a double-black, and determined to help find those like Conrad a place in the world. And he had bound himself to Conrad immediately. Yuuri had never been closer to anyone else, even through his short and ill-fated engagement with Wolfram. He'd always looked to Conrad first, his eyes brightening whenever the half-demon soldier was in his line of sight.

It was because of Yuuri, now, that Conrad had been made to trade in his soldier's uniform for the robes of a noble. That he was no longer merely "Sir", as was typical of a knight's address, but "Your Excellency" like his brothers had always been.

It was because of Yuuri that Conrad had had to beg to not be relieved of  _all_ of his duties with his new station, and was still granted some control over the Royal Guard even though he would need to resign as its Captain.

It was because of Yuuri that Conrad now traveled across far-flung areas of Shin Makoku and its neighbors and allies as an honored guest dignitary, not as a scouting soldier at constant risk of harm.

It was because of Yuuri that Conrad sometimes still felt a pang of guilt when he saw Wolfram looking at him when he stood by Yuuri's side during formal ceremonies, having taken his brother's place as the second-most important person in Blood-Pledge Castle.

And that included his place in the luxurious double-bed that made up the royal bedchamber, which Conrad now shared with his lover, partner and king, Yuuri Shibuya.

It was a strange life to get used to, for the once-simple soldier...being the Prince Consort. Even if he'd once been another type of prince when his mother was Maoh, it was never like  _this_.

As he pondered all this, Conrad must have furrowed his brow at some point, because he suddenly felt the sheets shift as his husband moved toward him. "What's wrong, Conrad?"

He gazed up at Yuuri. The now-grown king looked more like his Maoh form every day: taller, with his black hair now at his shoulders, and a strong, muscular chest. Conrad spread his hand over Yuuri's torso before sliding it up to his hair, weaving his fingers into it.

"Nothing to worry you," he said, as he smiled up at the man he'd chosen to live out his life with. "Just remembering my coronation day."

"Oh?" Yuuri grinned, getting down on his elbows to peer into Conrad's face. "What about it?"

The older man sighed. "What I was thinking when I was up there. How I was sure all the dignitaries thought it so strange that you'd choose a half-demon soldier like me, when you could've had Wolfram. You could've had  _anybody_ , Yuuri."

Yuuri groaned as he flopped on his back. "Don't start this again, Conrad. I've told you. I don't care about all those customs."

"I know," Conrad said as rolled back toward his husband, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "And that's one of the reasons I love you."

Yuuri continued: "You were the one who named me and who was always there to protect me, you played baseball with me.... I was the most important person to you and not just because I was the Maoh, like I was to Wolfram and Gwendall and the others..."

"They don't just care about you for that reason, Yuuri," Conrad said.

"But it was the main one. But you loved me  _for me_ , and... I couldn't help loving you for you, Conrad."

The older man smiled as he wrapped his arms around his lover, leaving more kisses along the Maoh's neck. Yuuri let out a low moan that sent a shot of heat through Conrad's body.

"Mmm... It was strange, when you proposed to me. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, and didn't know what to say..."

"....And you tried so hard to talk me out of it." Yuuri managed to catch his breath.

"Yes. But I'm so glad I didn't. It was a strange life to adjust to, but I wouldn't choose another one for the world, my love." Conrad lifted his face in order to kiss Yuuri full on the lips.

The younger man answered back in more than kind, wrapping his arms tight around his husband. "I love you, too, Conrad. Forever."

"Forever," Conrad said. "I'll always be your prince, Yuuri."

**Author's Note:**

> My teeth might have rotted from this. Anyway, I'll get the second chapter of the other KKM fic back up soon. I was just inspired to write a bit about how Conrad's life changes after marrying Yuuri, since a lot of other ConYuu fics don't seem to talk much about that. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> "Prince Consort" is the typical title for the husband of a reigning monarch, so I figured it would make sense to use it here for Conrad's title after he marries Yuuri.


End file.
